Admiration, Lust or
by mimiakochan
Summary: Axel ends up spying on Roxas, only to get caught and punished, making Axel question himself about his feelings. [RoxasAxel] Shounenai references. Oneshot.


_It Stings..._

Glazing his hand gently over the bruised tender skin of the cheek, he let out a sigh of sorrow a bit as he dropped his hand back down to his side. That had hurt.

"Damn..He hit me pretty hard this time." Had he become irratated over time? Well, atleast more irratated? His advances couldn't possibly make him hate him, they were atleast friends afterall. He had only wanted a peak, was that too much to ask for? Just a tiny peak at those young abs, not like there was too much to see...He is the lanky type, atleast from what he's seen of him.

"Have you seen Roxas? I needa talk to him." Is where it started.

"He's in his room." Answered Saix blantly, and simply went back to his business but only to be interrupted again.

"What's he doing in there?" That may of sounded dirtier then originally intended really...

"...He's just in his room." Answered Saix once more before walking off to finish whatever business he needed to attend to, as if he had really payed attention to what he was doing. So he made his way through the darkness of hallways to his room.

"Hey R-" The door was just barely cracked open, just enough open though. Just enough. Now he knew what he was doing in the room. He was preparing to take a bath. He stopped himself as he had been able to gaze upon that lanky build. That soft skin that made his own skin shiver...He had only just gotten that 'cloak' off that he wore like the rest of them, now with only those black pants on. His build was so young, much younger then his. How old was the actual heart he wondered, he wondered if even Roxas knew how old he truley was. His hands shuffled a bit down the wall next to the door, as he began to get a little anxious. Why should he have to stand there and admire? Why shouldn't he be allowed to be with him instead of standing off to the side-lines in awe of him? Wanting him. Those baby blue eyes that melted his fiery spirit, that extinquished any spicey and testy thoughts in his mind at the time. That beautiful blonde hair that was so much richer then his own. Was this admiration? Lust? or is this..

His Heart began to beat faster. It was admiration. That was it. Maybe even lust..Yes, lust...Lust that drives him to do such things. Staring at him from afar. He unzipped his pants. Temptations rushed into his mind. Contain yourself man. He began to pull his pants line. The creak of the door sounded, he hadn't heard it. This Lust...no...this wasn't only lust. His heart beat even faster.

_Creeaaak._

Him fiddeling with his pant line to pull it down. Were they that tight that it would take him this long to pull them down?

_Creaaaakkkk..._

His blue eyes met his.

"Axel!!!" Thump-thump. His heart skipped a bit as he cried out his name. His named sounded five times more exilerating when he said it from those tiny soft lips of his..He just stood there. Dumb-founded. The door opened, with him in full view. He tossed his a pillow at him as he pulled his cloak back on quickly, not really budging the lust-stricken Axel from the doorway.

"I Can't believe you're doing this...Again!" Freaked out Roxas, his steps hurrying towards the red haired man. He gripped the pillow and pulled it off his face to face the smaller male.

"Come on, I'm just kidding Rox-" His hand struck acrost his face. His skin tendering as the petite male's hand whipped his cheek in scolding. His heart skipped a beat.

It still hurt. It had only been 15 minutes, but it still ached with red as he then stroked over his cheek again. Why does his heart beat so fast for him? It was lust..lust. Him and his lanky body drove him wild inside, tearing at himself.

Yet, he was a nobody. Could he ever really have these feelings? Are these just fake? Could he, a nobody, have such lust for another nobody?

"Axel..." His head automatically snapped to the direction of the firmiliar voice, the voice that made his heart listen like a whipped puppy.

"Yeah? What is it?" He responded, rubbing his cheek roughly to see if the other male would say anything more about his tender cheek caused by him.

"...Want to get some ice cream?" Ice cream? "Maybe it'll...numb your cheek a bit...From the inside." His voice faded off as he looked to his feet. The blaring haired male's heart beat heavily. Lust? Was this Lust? He wasn't even being tempting in anyway...Though he did appear cute in his almost hurt puppy look, as if the puppy knew he had done something against the person they gave their loyalty too. Was this Lust? Was this..admiration?

"...Well yeah, of course. You owe me anyway, you're paying." Snickered the blaring haired male, standing up straight and patting the blonde boy's back with a thunk, knocking the wind from him a bit.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes to him, and stopped them as his eyes looked up at him, the taller firey male. He lept up on his tip-toes.

_Chu._

"I don't have any munny on me, that'll have to do to help it numb the pain." His face flustered, he walked off ahead of him down the hallways. That tender cheek, bruised with red now swelled with the rememberance of the moment that happened but a split moment. He glazed his hand over his cheek again, now graced with a kiss by the blonde boy.

"H-hey! You still owe me!" Hollared the fiery male, waving his fist after the blonde.

"Whaatever." Snickered the blonde as he picked up his speed of his feet, swiftly getting away from the fire-head's wrath.

Axel smiled as he ran after him. Was this admiration? Was this Lust? Nothing tempting him. His heart beat rapidly, almost out of his chest. His stomach flustered with the nervous bugs yet jumped with excitment.

Was this what those people, those people gifted with hearts, call..love?


End file.
